Of Fickle Emotions and Happy Changes
by JacksonFrost
Summary: From disgust to apprehension to ecstasy- Lily's encounters with James. JPLE.


**Author's Note:** This is for the Emotions challenge. I was given three emotions to base a story on. It's a really fluffy James/Lily, but I hope everyone likes it! Please review :)

* * *

**Of Fickle Emotions and Happy Changes**

_Disgust_

He disgusts her. She hats the way he constantly runs his fingers through his messy black hair, and the way he is always lunging after that bloody Snitch, and the way he and his stupid friends wreck havoc in the school. She hates how he is perpetually hanging around her, always ready with a quick comeback and an easy smile. She hates how he picks on Slytherins who have done nothing to him, and she hates how he can just stroll up to her and ask her out, with all the confidence in the world.

Lily doesn't think anyone disgusts her more than James bloody Potter.

--

"Hey, Evans!" James runs up to her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling.

Lily feels her stomach turn. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Peter here is having a bit of a problem," James says, gesturing at Peter Pettigrew, who is looking miserable besides a sniggering Sirius and Remus, who has an air of faint disapproval.

"Yes, I'd imagine it's having you as a friend," Lily says curtly.

Sirius barks with laughter, and James glowers at him, before turning back to Lily. "You wound me, Evans. But no, his problem is that he doesn't know how to successfully ask somebody out. And I thought I'd help him out, being the kind friend I am, and ask out a lovely young woman. Hopefully, she'll say yes and Pete will benefit from the example! "

"Good luck," Lily says, bored.

James' face lights up. "Glad you said that!" He drops to one knee and clutches his heart. "Lily Evans, my heart yearns for you. Would you do me the utmost honor of accompanying me to the next Hogsmede weekend?"

Lily fights the urge to vomit and she feels her face turning a brilliant shade of red. "You're pathetic," she hisses, annoyed.

James looks disappointed. "Is that a no?"

"Is that a-" Lily sputters. "Potter, I'd rather go out with the Giant _Squid_ than you. You're a horrible, disgusting prat, and I'm sure Peter could ask anybody out with much more success than you ever could, because you're _disgusting_."

James glares at Peter, who has seemed to perk up considerably. "I could have any girl in the school, if I wanted," he says defiantly. "But I don't want them, I want you, Lily."

Lily clenches her teeth and storms off, oblivious to James' shouting behind her. She had been intending on having a nice snack in the kitchens before her Transfiguration essay, but this encounter had completely made her lose her appetite.

--

It's fourth year, and Lily doesn't know why anyone could find James remotely attractive, because he utterly and completely disgusts her.

* * *

_Apprehension_

She doesn't remember exactly when it started, but her feelings of repulsion whenever she saw James have faded into mild irritation and morphed into a strange quickening of her heart when she sees him.

It's odd, but she finds herself blushing slightly when he enters the room and shoots her one of his dazzling smiles. She finds herself trying not to laugh when he does one of his infamous pranks, because they shouldn't be funny, but somehow, they _are_. She finds herself strangely touched when she watches him help Remus up the stairs after what must have been a particularly rough full moon, or make a suddenly vulnerable Sirius laugh after a Howler has arrived at breakfast, spitting obscenities and curses, or subtly help a flustered Peter in class.

She doesn't know why she has started experiencing these feelings, and she's apprehensive, because this is _James Potter_, and he's likely to do something idiotic and she will feel stupid for even thinking he's anything more than disgusting and repulsive.

But she can't shake the sudden tenderness towards James, and it makes her nervous.

--

"Lily?"

Lily spins around and sees James behind her, grinning hopefully. "What?"

"I just-" James pauses and shrugs. "Happy Valentine's Day," he says, thrusting a pink rose at her.

Lily blinks, and accepts the rose. "Oh. Thank you."

She waits for James to leer at her and ask her out, but he just smiles. "You're welcome." They stand awkwardly for a moment and James nervously runs his fingers through his hair before pausing in horror. He quickly removes his hand and blushes. "Sorry- I should probably- Sirius is waiting- I'll see you later, Lily."

He smiles at her again and walks away. Lily stares at his back for a second before shouting, "James!"

He turns slowly and looks at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to…go to the Three Broomsticks, or something?" Lily asks, her face turning as red as her hair.

James looks shocked and it takes him a moment before he grins hugely and nods eagerly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love that."

Lily blushes again. "Okay. Er- well, tomorrow is the next Hogsmeade trip, so then?"

"Okay," James says, trying to contain his grin. "I'll see you then."

He practically runs away, and Lily can see Sirius in the distance, looking flabbergasted as James reaches him and starts babbling excitedly. She smiles softly and looks at the rose, feeling a tiny bit excited, but mainly apprehensive, because _what was she thinking_, asking James out?

--

It's seventh year, and Lily doesn't understand why her feelings for James have changed, but she's filled with apprehension because of it.

* * *

_Ecstasy_

She doesn't think she has ever been this happy. He fulfills every single one of her dreams and she looks back on the days in which she hated James with a fiery passion and laughs, because she loves him so much and can't imagine life without him.

When they touch, she feels a spark of electricity, and when they kiss, it's ecstasy.

--

"Hey, Lil."

They're walking among the grounds of Hogwarts, back for alumni day, and James has detached himself from the Marauders to walk by the lake with her. "Yes?"

"This is where you asked me out, that first time. Remember?" James looks at her and grins, and Lily feels her heart melt.

"I can't believe I did that," she laughs. "But I'm so glad I did."

James nods. "And ever since then, we've been perfect together."

She kisses him in agreement. "I'm so glad you stopped being an obnoxious prick," she teases lightly.

James laughs. "All because of you, baby."

Lily grins and starts to move on, but James stops her. "What?" she asks, confused.

James drops to one knee, clutching her hand. "Lily Evans," he says gravely. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world?"

Lily gasps and feels her eyes fill with tears. "Oh James," she cries, ecstatic. "Yes, yes, yes."

James grins and his eyes sparkle as he slips a simple, albeit beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, James," Lily breathes, gazing at her ring.

He stands up and kisses her, and Lily sees fireworks, she's so happy.

--

They're adults now, and engaged to be married, and disgust and apprehension are foreign emotions to Lily, because she is in love with James and her heart is filled with blinding ecstasy.


End file.
